


Honey, We've Been Shrunk

by celedan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, My version of "Honey I shrunk the kids", Or something like this, Rare Pairings, shrunken by magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celedan/pseuds/celedan
Summary: Because of a dark magical artefact, Piccolo and Vegeta get shrunk. While trying to get back to their friends for help, they have to battle with hungry birds and frogs as well as their sudden awakening feelings for each other.





	Honey, We've Been Shrunk

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, I have translated this fic from German, yes!  
> I hope you like it.

He spotted Piccolo at exactly the place Dende had send him to; at a small waterfall near a thick forest. He vaguely remembered that the Namek indeed had told him once about his favourite spot at a waterfall not far from Goku's home. Until now, he'd never been there. When he met up with Piccolo for training, then it was always at the Lookout, from where they started off to a suitable battle ground. At first, Vegeta had hesitated to train with the considerably weaker Namek, but after Bulma surprisingly left him for Yamchu three years ago (he'd actually thought that, after Buu, it worked out well between them, especially since Bra had been born, but obviously, he and Bulma had more problems than he'd initially thought), he was fed up on always training by himself. Kakarott's everlasting cheerful mind however was something he couldn't stand on a permanent basis, especially during the circumstances back then, which was why he ultimately refused to train with the one person who could really be a match for him (mind you, it had been a harsh blow for the normally so stoical, emotionally resistant prince that his long-standing mate left him for her first boyfriend, but by now, after a few pretty rough months of pondering on it all and even self-doubt, Vegeta accepted that the considerably more settled warrior was more conducive for her, because with him, she didn't have to live with the constant fear of him not coming back home alive). 

Since they'd separated as relative friends and as they'd decided that it would be better for Trunks and Bra to have their father near, Vegeta still lived at Capsule Corporation. After all, the building was big enough to avoid each other if necessary. Besides, he spent most of his time in the gravitation chamber anyway. 

If he were an onlooker, he surely would regard this whole situation with incredulous head-shaking, as many of their friends had, in fact. He also asked himself often enough why the hell he put up with this whole happy patchwork-family thing. He of all people. 

When he gradually neared the whooshing waterfall, he spotted Piccolo, levitating cross-legged above the water, meditating. Chuckling, he had to think back on their very first fights. After the Saiyans and the Cyborgs, Piccolo was the strongest fighter in this part of the galaxy, but back then, Vegeta'd had his reservations regardless. He didn't need a training partner for whom he had to reign in his powers constantly, especially since his feelings had been in a turmoil at this time anyway so that he wouldn't have found the nerve to hold back. But he'd risked it regardless out of sheer frustration and at least built on the hope that the Namek, if not being able to be a match for him, at least wouldn't annoy him with meddlesome questions. Surprisingly, he'd had fun during their training fights right away. Often enough, he hadn't even got the chance to fight at full power, because the sly Namek managed to catch him off-guard with magical tricks, holding him in check. Every time he thought Piccolo'd exhausted all of his possibilities, he surprised him with a new skill. When he had faced Piccolo for the first time, he had been astonished, and as a consequence, had to take a few hairy blows. They both knew, of course, how the fight would end, who was the stronger one, but the exciting thing with their fights was the surprise effect of the different attacks: Who could get in a tricky surprise attack with which he could score before the end of the battle, instead of simply bashing their heads in until one tumbled over. These new challenges kindled the old fighting spirit in Vegeta, and gained him something which he had thought that he didn't need it: A friend. Someone with whom he got along even without many words, and who didn't constantly feel the need to talk about his feelings – or grill Vegeta about his.

“About time,” the Namek called out, and opened one eye to blink at his best friend. Vegeta stopped beside him, surfacing from his thoughts at the same time to pay attention to the younger man. 

“You weren't at the Lookout,” he defended himself grumpily. “Dende had to show me where you are.”

Piccolo didn't deign to answer this even with a raised eye ridge. “Shall we?” he asked instead to which the prince nodded in confirmation.

Together, they set out in silence to find a good training spot. After a few minutes of flying, the two warriors spotted a barren, rocky area, and set out to land in mutual agreement. 

The fight lasted for roughly two hours during which they chased over the terrain like two whirlwinds, and during a short break, they – just like most times – didn't even know any more where they even were as driven as they were by their zeal for a fight. Lush green forests surrounded them by now, but where this forest was, they had no clue. They looked at each other and shrugged, unconcerned. They just wanted to continue the fight when a dark energy suddenly flared up nearby. Alarmed, they looked at each other again before they hurriedly set out for the source of the dark energy. Only a few miles away, they spotted a well-hidden cave in the undergrowth, new rubble littering the entrance so as if somebody had forced his way into the hitherto hidden place. Voices sounded from the inside of the cave. Carefully, they sneaked up on the alleged enemy, and were baffled when they came upon two little boys who made their way through the cave, armed with a torch. Annoyed, Vegeta emerged from behind the shielding rock. 

“Hey, you!”

Horrified, the two boys spun around and stared at the strange men, one of them having a really disturbing green skin colour as if he'd become sick. “What the hell are you doing here?!” the smaller of the two men asked gruffly. 

One of the boys stepped forward with a defiant glare. “We found the cave an' just wanted to look around!”

This brat thought himself awfully brave, but naturally, Vegeta wasn't very impressed. On the contrary. This little snotty brat reminded him of Trunks when he'd been this age – and he definitely didn't have only positive memories from this time. “It's dangerous here. So, get the Hell out of here, otherwise I'll make you get a move on, got it!” Threatening, he planted himself before the children to underline his words. The brave facade of the taller boy started to crumble, and, all of a sudden, he didn't seem to be so sure any more if he should take on this scary man who embarrassingly wasn't even that much taller than himself. He forgot their afternoon adventure for good when the other, gigantic man stepped forward, and showed his razor-sharp canines, growling at him. Frantically, he grabbed his friend's hand, and in the blink of an eye, the two boys were gone.

“Kids!” Irritated, Vegeta shook his head. 

“Those two reminded me awfully of Trunks and Goten when they were kids,” Piccolo remarked with a shudder.

“Me too,” the prince confirmed while he peeked into the darkness. “Come on. We have to find out what those two brats stumbled across.”

On alert, the two made their way inside the cave, all of their senses sharpened, and prepared to be involved into a fight every second now. The glowing shine of their ki guided their steps in the darkness, but after a few metres, their way already ended in a vast, round room. In the middle of the room stood a golden stature on a pedestal. The statue seemed to stare at them menacingly out of its ugly grotesque face. It emanated the dark energy they had sensed from afar. 

“Damn, what could this be?” Vegeta wondered, frowning darkly. 

Piccolo shook his head. “No idea. Some ancient artefact somebody took a lot of care with to protect it. Do you feel the strong forces at work here? The air's literally vibrating.”

Vegeta nodded in affirmation. “We've gotta be careful. Would be best if we just destroy the thing before it can cause any harm, and then let's get outta here.”

“No, wait,” Piccolo cautioned. “That'll probably set the dark energy free. We should inform Dende.”

“Hmpf, for all I care,” Vegeta snorted. “But let's at least take a closer look.”

Piccolo nodded. “All right. Shouldn't hurt.”

With great care, the two warriors advanced on the statue. Only a few centimetres separated them from the artefact when suddenly, a bright flash of light emanated from the thing, spreading through the cave in a wild zigzag, and finally striking the two surprised warriors. The impact of the painful energy burst hurled them back a few metres, back to the entrance of the cave where they crashed to the ground, unconscious. 

 

Piccolo woke up with a pounding headache. For a few moments, he was disorientated, and he had no idea what the Hell even happened. Carefully, he reached out with his senses, and felt himself lying on hard rock, and when he weakly opened his eyes, far above him, he spied rocks and treetops through which peeked a little bit of blue sky. He carefully sat up, always mindful not to move too much least his headache got worse. A sudden moan to his right told him that he at least wasn't the only one feeling completely whacked. 

“Fuck, what happened?!” he heard Vegeta's grumpy voice, and in the next moment a loud „shit, my head's exploding“ followed.

“Then just sit still for a minute and stop blaring about, for god's sake,” the Namek admonished, his own mood not the best either. 

And indeed, after a few minutes, the roaring in their heads ebbed away to a gentle throbbing which eventually disappeared as well. And only then did they remember the mysterious artefact in the cave, it's magic shield probably responsible for the attack. 

“I only remember a strong energy wave throwing us back, and...” Vegeta stopped abruptly as he regarded their surroundings more closely for the first time. “What the,” slipped out of his mouth. 

Piccolo was equally appalled. “That should answer your question what the thing did to us.”

The world around them wasn't as it had been before. Previously harmless rubble lying in front of the cave was now the size of a truck or a house. The grass was higher than the two warriors themselves, and the treetops as well as the ceiling of the cave seemed to stretch for miles far above them. 

“It's shrunken us,” the prince whispered aghast. 

“No shit,” Piccolo hissed sarcastically. “Wouldn't have thought of that myself now.” 

“Sorry if that shocks me a little!” Vegeta flared up. 

“Never mind, just forget it,” the Namek relented. The last thing he needed in this precarious situation was an enraged Saiyan who'd off him without hesitation just for stress relief. Shrunk or not, Vegeta was still stronger than he. And pissed off. His tendency for destructiveness surely hadn't gotten any smaller.

Vegeta's ebony eyes flashed at him, but eventually, he calmed down again.

“We gotta reach some of the others so that they can help us as fast as possible.”

“And how? Do you think Kakarott or the old pervert can help us?”

“At least, Goku could take us to Dende. He'll think of something.”

Vegeta crossed his arms before his chest. “Flying to the Lookout on our own would be too far, right?” Looking up, he scrutinised the sky so as if he could define their position that way. “I don't know where exactly we are, but I suppose we're pretty far from the Lookout.” 

“I think so. It would take days alone to fly up there. But I think Gohan and Goku are closest to us. I can sense their auras.”

Questioningly, Piccolo looked at the prince. “Do you think they noticed what happened to us? In theory, our auras should have shrank with us.”

“No idea. But I'm not in the mood to wait here until someone comes looking for us either.” Contemplatively, Vegeta looked up into the sky once more. “You can contact Gohan telepathically, right? Just call him here.”

Regretfully, Piccolo shook his head. “Not over this distance.”

“Hmpf. All right, then we're the ones having to go to them. Shouldn't take that long.”

 

“Why does this take so fucking long!?”

“Spare your breath,” Piccolo reprimanded the Saiyan grimly. “We still have a long way ahead of us.”

“You don't tell,” Vegeta growled under bated breath before turning his gaze straight forward again stubbornly. 

Although they were still fast, they of course needed a disproportional amount of time for their way because of their diminutive size. Longer than they liked, really. After quite a while during which they had flown through the seemingly endless forest as if on auto-pilot, they didn't feel any closer to their destination at all.

Suddenly, they were brought out of their monotony brutally when a shadow fell over them out of nothing. A huge beast lunged at Piccolo, a bird that saw its next meal in the two tiny creatures. Swearing colourfully, Piccolo could dodge the bird by a hair's breadth, but the animal wouldn't give up that easily, giving chase immediately. But in the next moment already, Vegeta's fist collided with the aggressive bird, and thus ended the impending chase in a split-second. Dazed, the bird flew away with staggering movements, leaving behind two breathless mini-warriors. 

Piccolo looked at Vegeta. “Thanks,” he said curtly. 

The prince nodded. “I think it's best if we fly over the treetops. There we'll encounter a few birds of prey at the most which won't be interested in us midgets.”

“Good idea.”

High above the forest, their path was cleared and rather secure, but they hadn't counted on the strong headwind which normally didn't pose a problem for them of course. Because of that, they had to restrict their tempo drastically, at the same time had to put up more strength though to not get swept away. But even then, the wind got to them badly.

 

It was late in the afternoon already when the two exhausted warriors landed at a shallow puddle – from their diminutive sight rather a pond – to take a break and quench their thirst. How far they had really come on their way was something they rather didn't want to think about; the answer could only be frustrating. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Piccolo asked in surprise when he looked up from the refreshing water.

“What do you think?” Vegeta's muffled voice sounded from under his dark blue T-shirt which he was in the process of stripping out of. “It's hot, I'm sweaty, and want to cool down,” he replied in a tone of voice which he had normally reserved for Kakarott. 

“Don't talk to me as if I was dumb!” Piccolo promptly flared up.

“Then don't ask dumb questions and come in,” Vegeta countered, irritated.

For a few moments, Piccolo watched his sparring partner how he got rid of the rest of his sweaty clothes before he grumbled something unintelligible, and followed the Saiyan's example. Because, no matter how he looked at it, Vegeta was right. It was hot, and they were soaked and dirty which the Namek really couldn't stand.

While stripping only reluctantly, he watched the Saiyan under hooded eyes (why he suddenly felt the irresistible urge to do that was something he really did not want to think about too closely). He couldn't help himself but notice Vegeta's divine body. For a man, he was rather short, especially in comparison to Piccolo himself, but that did nothing to diminish his imposing, captivating appearance. On the contrary. His small body moved with the sleek elegance and grace of a cat or a dancer with his astonishing body control, no move wasted, but still with incredible ease. You'd have to be an imbecile not to sense the unbridled, regal power the prince emitted, and with it a superior self-confidence that didn't quite fit with “arrogant” any more. 

Involuntarily, the Namek licked his suddenly dry lips as he watched Vegeta wade into the shallow water of the pond. The tips of his fingers twitched. An unexplainable urge to touch the perfect body rushed through him. He could only see Vegeta from behind, but that alone made his blood boil to an extent he had never experienced before. He wanted to trace the elegant, straight back with hands and lips, wanted to encircle the narrow waist with his arms, wanted to explore the circular scar where Vegeta's tail had been as well as the numerous other faded scars that littered the prince's bronze-coloured skin. His gaze slid down. His hands balled into fists to stop them from shaking, so tight that his sharp nails pierced the skin of his hands, the smell of blood permeating the air suddenly. He wanted to do the same to Vegeta; wanted to bury his nails in to the silky, firm flesh of the prince's perfect behind until he bled while he thrust into him, the muscular thighs wrapped around his hips tightly in an iron grip. 

Horrified, the Namek shook his beet-red head, and stifled a disbelieving gasp only with difficulty, almost causing him to choke on it. What in Dende's name was he thinking?! Fear overcame Piccolo. This was something he had never, not in his whole life felt or thought of. Of course he knew how sex worked, from the Lookout he'd often enough – by accident, of course – watched numerous couples frolicking behind some bushes. Shuddering, he recalled their ridiculously distorted face's they made during sex as well as the silly acrobatic contortions and degrading moans and grunts they made. During none of these encounters had he been able to comprehend what was supposed to be that great about sex. Look at the Nameks; they were a prime example that you could very well live without sex to procreate, and if it really was supposed to be so much fun as these humans wanted to make him believe, then his people would do it, too, right? Maybe he should talk to Dende. He knew far too little of his own race, especially in his current situation. Even now, despite the enticing sight right before his eyes, he failed to see the allure of sweaty, exhausting coitus. It couldn't be more satisfying or better than a good fight! At least the Saiyans seemed to view it that way as well. One of the best examples for this life philosophy currently was no more than three metres away from him, unknowingly being a victim of ideas Piccolo didn't understand himself, thus scaring him to the core, and making him ashamed of himself. Only because, unexpectedly, he felt desire, this didn't mean that it was right or that it could feel good. Not for him. He was a Namek after all! 

With iron determination, he forced his feelings and especially his body to calm down immediately. It didn't bear contemplating if Vegeta had noticed what Piccolo was thinking about right know because to his horror, his thoughts' were plainly mirrored by his body's reactions. The prince would kill him on the spot, and he couldn't even blame him for that.

 

In the meanwhile, Vegeta didn't take any notice of his companion. Instead, he enjoyed the cool water. Even for his standards, today was incredibly hot (apparently, spending so much time on Earth had made him soft because on his home planet, the temperature had been hod throughout the whole year), and after all, they already had come a long, exhausting, and not to forget frustrating way, and still had a long way to go. 

Relieved, he submerged himself briefly in the water, then, after emerging again, shook the excess water from his hair that made water drops flying in all directions.

„Hey, watch out, will ya!?“ the Namek behind him cried pointedly indignant.

Bewildered, Vegeta looked Piccolo's way who, by now, seemed to have decided to follow him into the water. He grinned. “Don't be such a baby.”

Before he turned away though, he let his interested gaze slide over the Namek's body. The sight almost wiped the grin from his face. Only with ironclad, yearlong practised control did he manage not to reveal his reactions to Piccolo.

By Dende, who'd have thought that he hid such a body under his clothes!?

Vegeta tried not to stare at the Namek, and therefore had to, much to his disappointment, take in the wonderful sight presenting itself to him with only one short glance before he turned away from Piccolo again. He wasn't surprised about the tall warrior's chiselled, adamantine muscles of course, even if their sight was pretty alluring... from a purely aesthetic perspective, naturally. He was much more fascinated by the emerald-coloured skin of the Namek, interspersed with pink, horny patches of skin. Vegeta knew of course that Piccolo had them on his arms, but the same pattern also covered his calve and stomach muscles as well as the insides of his thighs. And... by the Gods... Vegeta swallowed desirously as he spotted Piccolo's manhood for the first time. He himself really couldn't complain about anything in that regards, especially considering his small stature, but the Namek... the sheer size of this fine specimen of concentrated masculinity shouldn't have surprised him either with over two metres body height, but Vegeta was completely gobsmacked – in a more than positive manner. But maybe he was only astonished that the Namek had sexual organs in the first place because until now, he'd never been completely sure about this whole asexual reproduction thing.

A spark of desire nestled hotly inside of Vegeta's belly which kindled into a blazing fire lightning-quick while he still tried to observe the incredible body unobtrusively out of the corner of his eye. At the same time, confusion began to infuse the prince, which threatened to suffocate his desire in a flash again. Piccolo of all people? After all these years? It couldn't only be his body that sparked this sudden desire. He was surrounded by well-trained, muscular bodies even if  _ this _ specific body seemed to be perfect – the exotic colouring and patterns of his skin alone were enticing enough. So, what was it? The secluded, sombre nature of the Namek that was so similar to his own, and which was why he had accepted Piccolo as his... yes, as his friend in the first place? His razor-sharp mind and his cleverness? That had to be it. They were traits he always had respected and admired in Piccolo, even when they had been enemies. In later times, after they had become friends, he had learned to appreciate them all the more. To now be confronted with this perfect body seemed to convince Vegeta's own body for good that his friend, even if not as strong as Kakarott or the half-Saiyans, would make a quite worthy mate for him. After all, strength wasn't everything a Saiyan looked for in a mate. Kakarott was the strongest in the universe, but Vegeta would never chose him as his mate. And not only because Kakarott was a third-class within the society of Vegeta since his immense strength would have burst through every class-boundaries. His sheer stupidity, naiveté and cheerfulness was what grated on Vegeta's nerves. Piccolo was different though. Highly intelligent, impeccable ancestry, dignified, strict, almost royal demeanour, but strength as well because, let's be honest; Piccolo was way stronger than every Saiyan that ever lived on Vegeta's home planet. 

Hold on! Choice of mate?! 

Confused, he shook his head. Was he really at a point that he confused sexual gratification with a relationship? If the Namek would allow it, and was interested – which Vegeta doubted, truth be told –, then the prince simply wanted to have a bit of fun while suffering through this bizarre situation. But a mate?! Ridiculous! 

It definitely had been too long, he thought, frustrated.

Almost forcefully, he jerked his head the other way – far away from Piccolo and temptation – and went into deeper water so that once, the Namek wouldn't notice his aroused state, and second, to sulk in peace. 

 

Relaxed, the two friends fell back into the sun-warmed grass. The warm beams on their wet, chilled skin felt incredibly good, so they closed their eyes sleepily. What could it hurt to rest for a little while? After all, they still had a long way ahead of them. And for a while, the confusing emotions they suddenly were having for each other were gone, leaving only pleasant sleepiness and a feeling of comradeship in their place. 

Piccolo'd almost given in to the strong temptation of falling asleep, when his sensitive ears picked up a noise. His sleepiness was gone in an instant, and instead, he strained to hear. Yes, something approached them from the distance. And judging by the sheer noise that thing made, it had to be big, and it came nearer. Alert, Piccolo sat up. “Vegeta. Something's ne...”

A sudden smacking and Vegeta's surprised outcry cut off his words. Alarmed, the Namek yanked his head around and caught sight of a huge frog whose long, viscid tongue'd looped around Vegeta, who braced himself against being pulled into the hungry mouth with all of his might. With a dart, Piccolo was at his friend's side. He grabbed Vegeta's hands and pulled, but the beast possessed more strength than he'd thought. Obviously, it didn't want to let go of its prey, not for anything in the world. Reinforcing his grip around Vegeta's hands, Piccolo concentrated on the frog's grey tongue and shot two energy beams from his eyes directly into the tender flesh. The frog let lose a deafening croak, sounding like claps of thunder to their sensitive ears, but all at once loosened his tongue from around its prey and made a mighty jump back into the shrubbery. The sudden release hurtled the two warriors back a few feet where Piccolo finally crashed upon the dusty ground roughly, holding Vegeta tightly in his arms. 

Gasping and sweating, they stayed still for now to get their breath back while Vegeta only thanked Dende ardently that their attacker had been a frog and not a worm.

“That was close,” Vegeta eventually broke the silence after they'd caught their breath again. “Thanks, Piccolo.”

“Never mind. Let's call it quits. And now get off me, you're sticky!” Piccolo's reply turned out harsher than he had intended, but to his mortification, he just now realised that they both were still completely naked. His previous thoughts rose up in his mind unbidden, and he felt his body reacting promptly. Damn !

Pity, thought the prince as he raised his cheek from Piccolo's chest. The taller body underneath him was pretty comfy, and he wouldn't have minded to stay like that for a while longer so that he could, eventually, make good use of the fact that they were still naked. 

When Vegeta shifted his weight so that he could sit up and climb from Piccolo, he lost his balance on Piccolo's sweat-slicked skin, so that their slippery – and in Vegeta's case sticky with frog secretion – bodies suddenly slid one above the other with Vegeta falling back onto Piccolo's upper body rather ungently. A curse got stuck in his throat, and he froze while trying to sit up as he realised that their slithering had brought their groins into direct contact with each other. He felt the pulsating between his legs, and he didn't dare move lest Piccolo noticed that he was once more aroused by his friend's proximity. But then, he felt a second, violent, hot throbbing sensation pressing against him. This exciting realisation caused him to grow even more aroused, and he couldn't help himself, he just had to press himself to Piccolo. The two warriors gasped in surprise as a spark of lust flashed through them once more, much stronger than a few minutes ago while they had only an enticing view to enjoy. 

It felt so good, and for Vegeta it was too long ago since he'd been together with somebody.  Instinctively, he moved his hips, and rubbed himself on the muscular body underneath his. It was an urge he couldn't resist, and he couldn't have stopped now even if he'd wanted to. When he heard the Namek's soft moaning, surprised, he searched out Piccolo's shocked gaze.

Their scorching gazes held fast to each other when Piccolo raised his hips a little to press closer to Vegeta on instinct. Shakily, he sucked air into his lungs. 

“Don't stop,” he begged breathlessly. 

How had they gotten themselves into such a situation? They should really stop that madness before their friendship took irreparable damage, but it just felt so good. Piccolo had never been interested in these bodily cravings, but now that he realised how intoxicating having another's body in his arms was, feeling the other's passion, feeling desired in turn, he couldn't stop any more. He wanted more. He wasn't capable of thinking straight, everything was enshrouded as if by a thick fog. He only knew this overpowering desire. Desire for Vegeta. How could he have thought sexual desires left him cold, that he wouldn't like it? If he had know earlier how breath-takingly good it felt, he would have taken a partner years ago. 

Obviously, he really had to have that conversation with Dende to get rid of his ignorance once and for all!

The Saiyan nodded briskly at Piccolo's breathless plea, bracing himself with one hand on the ground besides Piccolo's shoulder, and with the other embraced his waist tightly. Determined, he urged his knees between the Namek's muscular legs, making him spread his thighs instinctively so that the prince could slide between them. In a slow but firm rhythm, he moved his hips, causing Piccolo to let out a stifled cry, but their intense eye contact never wavered for even one second. Tightening his hold around Piccolo, Vegeta leaned forwards a little to kiss the Namek passionately. 

Surprised, Piccolo flinched, his eyes growing big. He'd never been kissed before. The feeling was unfamiliar, and if he had to be honest, he'd thought kissing to be rather useless and unsanitary up until now. After all, it didn't serve a purpose for procreation. But when he felt Vegeta's soft lips pressed to his as well as the moist, hot tongue making its way into his mouth only to entwine with Piccolo's own, a blissful shudder ran through him. A feeling that was almost better than the arousing full-body contact. This comparatively small touch kindled an hitherto unknown inferno inside of him that only scared him all the more. He hadn't expected that the arousing feelings holding his body in their spell could be enhanced even more. 

Groaning, he wrapped one arm around Vegeta's back in spite of his fears, and buried his other hand in the thick black hair while eagerly returning the kiss. He pulled the other man flush against himself who started to intensify his movements, reinforced through the slick sweat coating their bodies. Instinctively, Piccolo adjusted the movements of his own hips so that he could meet Vegeta's thrust for thrust. 

Moaning, Piccolo pulled his lips back from Vegeta's, and, gasping for air, threw back his head. Trembling, he clung to the bronze-coloured skin of Vegeta's back until he detected the weak, metallic smell of blood. The scratches he caused on Vegeta's skin didn't bother him in the slightest at the moment though. 

The smell of blood actually seemed to spark the Saiyan's wild passion, causing the thrusts of his hips to intensify, earning him a loud, growling moan from Piccolo. He slid his hand over the bloody, sweaty back, every time eliciting a blissful shudder and choked gasp from Vegeta when Piccolo's palm came into contact with the scratches. The questing hand of the Namek came to rest on the small of Vegeta's back where Piccolo encountered the circular, faded scar of his tail. Intrigued, he rubbed his thumb over it. A broken cry and heavy breathing sounded from Vegeta's throat while the athletic body over him shuddered violently. A self-satisfied grin crept onto Piccolo's lips in the face of Vegeta's intense reaction. He slipped his hand into Vegeta's neck to pull the prince down for another intimate kiss while continuously rubbing over the small scar. Piccolo's efforts made Vegeta moan throatily again, echoing into Piccolo's mouth through the intense kiss.

With his free hand, Vegeta clutched at Piccolo's biceps to anchor himself. His trembling thumb caressed the pink skin, only noticing in passing that it was pleasantly smooth but hard as tanned leather. His whole body trembled with lust. Piccolo touching his scar send heavy shudders and electric-like impulses along his spine that made him catch his breath. 

Only with big effort, Vegeta managed to unclaw his fingers from Piccolo's arm, slowed down his undulating, hard thrusts somewhat, and instead slipped his hand between their sweat-slicked, heavily trembling bodies to firmly take them both in his hand.

Both moaned loudly, and for a moment, Piccolo's fingers came to a stand-still on the uneven scar tissue. A warning growl of the Saiyan hastily made him resume his ministrations, whereupon Vegeta started rubbing their erections against each other. Their laboured breathing became louder the more firmly Vegeta caressed their hard flesh. 

“Vegeta,” Piccolo gasped when the electrifying sensations racing through his body became stronger and stronger, pulsing faster and faster through his veins until their intensity once again scared him.

The Saiyan seemed to read the dread and insecurity in his eyes, because he kissed him, hard and possessive, but at the same time incredibly gently and soothingly.

The kiss smothered Piccolo's outcry and also Vegeta's own as a wave of ecstasy rolled over them, and swept them away. Hot fluid splashed between their trembling bodies and over Vegeta's hand, mixing with their sweat. 

Exhausted, Vegeta collapsed onto Piccolo, and remained still for a while, his arms still wrapped possessively around his lover. 

Piccolo didn't move one bit either but simply listened to the Saiyan's heavy breathing over his own. He didn't dare to move even one muscle out of fear to have to face the unavoidable question how they should go from there. 

_Oh God, what have we done?!_ , was the only thing Piccolo could think of for a long time – after his disabled brain went online again, of course. 

Despite Vegeta's grumpy noises of protest, Piccolo freed himself from him after long minutes, and sat up numbly. 

Instead of talking about what had happened just now (He was scared shitless, but he would never admit that out loud, naturally), he only cleared his throat, unsettled, and stoically changed the subject (suppressing had always worked pretty well). “No use continuing today. We should spend the night here.”

“All right, I'm hungry anyway,” the prince answered (he seemed to let to want the matter rest, or he simply didn't care, Piccolo thought with anxiety), and stood up in search of his scattered clothing after another short jump into the water. Wistfully, Piccolo looked after him for a moment, but then tore his gaze from the enticing sight with a shake of his head (and a little annoyed about Vegeta's indifference), and began searching – after a short jump into the water himself, and after he had dressed again – for a suitable sleeping place. 

His search only lasted a few minutes, then he spotted an abandoned bird's nest in a tree near the pool. This would do for one night. 

After he had made sure that the nest really was abandoned, Piccolo flew back to Vegeta who was in the process to fry a fish (wherever the Hell he had gotten that was anyone's guess) with a precise ki-beam. With their current size, it was a very big fish, but Piccolo knew Goku and Vegeta long enough after all to know what insatiable hogs those Saiyans were. There probably wasn't a thing that they wouldn't eat if they were hungry. 

Piccolo'd rather imagined though that Vegeta would want to catch the aggressive frog, and fry him for revenge. 

And once more, the Namek was provided with proof that Saiyans definitely did not have any table manners at all because the fish was done very fast, and even faster, the Saiyan had devoured it. Piccolo was surprised that the fish hadn't ended completely raw inside the Saiyan's bottomless stomach. For someone who only lived on water, such a behaviour was an atrocious affront... which could be overlooked if you instead got the merits of this perfect body that Piccolo scrutinised greedily just now. 

“Shall we sleep then? Is the nest safe?”

Vegeta's voice jerked Piccolo from his admiration of the graceful body in front of him. “Ehm... yeah, it is,” he replied a little dazed. He couldn't help but notice Vegeta's chuckle which the other didn't even bother to hide. Annoyed at being caught, he brusquely flew up to their sleeping-place. At least, Vegeta'd held back with any stupid comments.

Grinning, the prince followed him. 

The abandoned nest was dry and clean. Which was more than sufficient for Vegeta because he was bone-tired. One last time, he looked around warily for any hungry animals. He briefly considered if it wouldn't be better if one of them kept watch, but when he saw Piccolo lying in the fresh grass the Namek had padded the nest with, he got to the conclusion that he definitely couldn't do without the younger male tonight, and he was definitely unable to resist the urge to nestle up to his new lover. Snuggling tight against Piccolo's chest, he started purring like a big cat. He was so tired that he simply didn't care if he dropped his mask of proud indifference in front of Piccolo. He just wanted to spend a pleasant night, wanted to feel as secure as he hadn't felt in a long, long time. He knew that he would find all of that in Piccolo's arms. He just knew.

A small smile played around his lips as the warm arms of the normally so stoic warrior tentatively wrapped around him. After only a few minutes, he fell asleep. 

 

Annoyed, Vegeta snuggled deeper into his warm, pleasantly smelling, breathing cushion the next morning when the birds started chirping much too early. But it was no use. Ten minutes later, the prince was short of tracking down every single one of these feathered noisy troublemakers, plucking them, and finally roast them. Swearing, he sat up, and looked at the sleeping Namek at his side. How the Hell could Piccolo sleep with all that noise? His ears were much more sensitive than Vegeta's, weren't they. Maybe the younger warrior had simply gotten used to it over the course of all the years he had been living in the wilderness.

A surge of tenderness suddenly rolled over Vegeta as he looked down onto his sleeping lover. Lovingly, he caressed the delicate antenna and sensitive ears. Piccolo looked so much younger and vulnerable when asleep so that Vegeta got the urge to take the Namek into his arms and protect him.

Content, he laid back down with the wilful intent to ignore the ruckus the birds made. He wrapped his arms around Piccolo so that he could pillow the Namek's head on to his chest, and pull the heavy body on to his own. The warm weight which blanketed almost every centimetre of his body gave him a seldomly known security and calm. For a few additional precious, peaceful moments, Vegeta closed his eyes, and simply enjoyed Piccolo's closeness and warmth. Tenderly, his fingers played with the delicate antenna on Piccolo's forehead which twitched slightly, almost blissfully at the touch. Almost out of instinct, the sleeping Namek sought Vegeta's closeness, and snuggled deeper into his embrace, his strong arms wrapped tightly around Vegeta's waist in turn. Once more, Vegeta opened his eyes to watch his lover. The feelings of peace and happiness continued oddly enough.

The strong feelings he suddenly had didn't have anything to do with yesterday's lust. This affection and tenderness were something he had never felt for anybody else ever before, not even for Bulma. Maybe it wasn't so far-fetched to think about a relationship with the Namek after all, no matter how unexpected and sudden it came. Vegeta was, as much as Piccolo, nobody who talked about things out of his own free will, but whether they liked it or not, they would have to exchange a few words about an eventual future together.

At that moment, the Namek opened his eyes. He squeezed them shut a few times, and at first, he seemed to be slightly disorientated about his whereabouts, but when he realised where he was, and when he looked up to Vegeta, a hesitant smile spread over his normally so stern features. “Hey.”

“Hey,” the prince replied, and leant down to kiss Piccolo. “We should talk,” he mumbled against the soft lips. Immediately, he felt the taller body above him becoming rigid. Vegeta deepened the kiss at once to calm Piccolo down. 

“Don't fret,” he continued after separating from Piccolo again. Relaxed, he leant back and looked his younger lover firmly in the eye. “I only want to clarify how we should proceed after what happened yesterday.”

Piccolo swallowed uncertain. “We? I thought you didn't care about what happened yesterday... but yesterday evening when you...”

Vegeta flinched, and unhappily regarded his confused lover. Granted, he had had doubts for a short moment himself when Piccolo acted as if nothing had happened, but he had sensed very quickly that the younger man was afraid, and that he had to come to terms with everything that had happened first. That was why he hadn't said anything, to give him time. A mistake, he now realised. He hadn't counted on that much insecurity from Piccolo's side. But since he was the Namek's first mate, he shouldn't have been surprised. In the future, he had to be more careful. Lovingly, he caressed Piccolo's cheek. Insecurity and fear still graced the Namek's features. “I'm sorry. I simply thought we were on the same page about what we want. I shouldn't have just assumed... But yes, us. We fit. I don't wanna give up what we had yesterday and last night, too.”

“Last night? But...”

Hastily, Vegeta cut off the baffled Namek's next words. “Yes, last night. There's more to a relationship than sex. Even for a Saiyan. As long as it's about serious feelings.” 

Countless questions still gleamed in Piccolo's black eyes. “How... how do you know if it's serious feelings?” 

“I just know. Call it instinct if you want. And if you don't agree about a future together, tell me now, or otherwise shut up!” With these final words, Vegeta concluded the discussion, and instead let his actions speak for themselves. Tenderly but possessively, he took Piccolo's lips in a heartfelt kiss who didn't put up any resistance (although he still had countless questions which he roughly shoved aside for the moment, though), giving, in Vegeta's eyes, his consent for this relationship. Reassuringly, his lips glided over Piccolo's mouth, and his tongue slid over the softly parted lips, searching, before it slipped between them.

“Since when... do you care about relationships?” the younger panted when he pulled away from Vegeta's lips for just a moment, and even then only for a few millimetres.

“When the feelings are deep, we Saiyans take this pretty seriously,” the prince murmured, and pressed his lips briefly against Piccolo's once more. “The mental bond which forms between a couple is a sacred union which is untouchable for everyone.”

“I... I don't know how it's between Nameks. It is... I never really thought about it which is why I never asked Dende for it.”

Vegeta felt his mouth curl up into a gentle smile. “I think that you cope pretty well, even without any basic information.”

He slid one hand into Piccolo's neck, and the other down his back. He couldn't resist another kiss, the soft lips of the Namek seemed to make him addicted slowly but surely.

With much regret, Vegeta let go of Piccolo again after a few minutes. “Now off with you. I'm hungry.”

Piccolo rolled his eyes. “Figures.”

Amused, he followed Vegeta from their nightly quarters, and used the time Vegeta went to hunt for some breakfast for meditation. He got the feeling that they still had a long way to go where he would need the strength meditation gave him. Not to mention that he would be able to calm down his agitated feelings that way as well as process the events of the past hours. 

After breakfast – which admittedly hadn't taken up much time thanks to Saiyan appetite –, they readied themselves to continue their flight. 

Bravely, Piccolo pulled the prince close for a last, breath-taking kiss. “Let's go.” 

“All right.” Vegeta smiled which he tried to hide though. He was glad that Piccolo started to take the initiative to deepen their physical relationship, too. Otherwise, he would have felt too much as if he took advantage of the younger one.

 

Tired, they finally touched down in a tree before Gohan's house, the sun very high in the sky by now. Piccolo indicated an open window on the upper floor. “Let's fly into Gohan's office. Most likely, we'll find him there.” 

They bridged the last metres still separating them from their goal, and then flew straight through the open window. Gohan indeed sat at his desk, reading intently, bend over his book so low that his glasses threatened to slip from his nose. 

The two warriors landed directly on the open pages of the book.

Gohan's first reflex was to shoo away the two annoying flies suddenly settling down on his book. But almost at the same moment, he realised the kind of flies he was facing. “Oh dear!” he cried out in surprise. “Piccolo? Vegeta?”

_You don't need new glasses, kid, it's really us,_ Piccolo's voice suddenly sounded in his head.  _And quit this damn shouting!_

_ Okay, sorry, you got me convinced. You're definitely no hallucinations. _

“Hey, stop talking telepathically!” Vegeta intervened indignantly, throwing dark looks from one to the other. 

“Sorry, Vegeta. But... how could this happen?” Gohan seemed to be a little dazed faced with the shock of seeing his mentor and the Saiyan prince like that so that his brain really had to work quite hard to digest what the two of them told him. 

“We'll tell you after you've brought us to Dende,” Piccolo replied, and crossed his arms before his chest. “This way we don't have to tell ev'rything twice.”

“Ehm, yeah, okay. I take you over to dad's. We'll be much faster at Dende's with Instant Transmission.”

Gohan reached out his hand, his palm facing up. “Come on. I'll carry you.”

“Are you daft!” Vegeta cried, incensed. “I'm not some bloody toy which you can drag around with you!”

Unperturbed, Gohan raised an eyebrow to look at the indignant prince. “Pan's flying around out there. If she catches you, she won't give you up that easily, and then I would count on being dressed up in doll's dresses.”

A shudder ran through Vegeta as he thought of the little two-year old terror Gohan called daughter. Grumbling, he followed a grinning Piccolo on to Gohan's hand. 

“Okay, hold on,” he mumbled as he left the house, always keeping out a watchful eye for his daughter while he flew the short way to his parents' house.

“Hi mum,” he greeted his mother when he stepped inside the house. 

Chichi stood before the oven and stirred something in a bowl stuck under her arm while, at the same time, she kept an eye on the softly bubbling pot on the stove. 

“Hello, dear.” She only fleetingly turned around in greeting, and therefore didn't notice Gohan putting down the two small warriors onto the kitchen table. 

“Dad, are you there?” Gohan shouted while he sat down at the table. 

“He's upstairs. What do you want with your father?” Chichi asked, and now turned around to her son after all. “What do you have there, darling?” she asked curiously when she spied her son sitting at the table, his arms crossed on the table top while he stared intently at something small on it. She came nearer. 

“That's Piccolo and Vegeta,” the half-Saiyan replied. “Something shrunk them.”

“Oh my gosh!” The outcry slipped passed her lips instinctively before she could even think about it. Extremely startled by the sight of the shrunken warriors, she threw the pudding bowl in her arms reflexively, and threw her arms into the air so as if she had spied a rat running through her kitchen (which, in her eyes, probably wasn't so far-fetched since she didn't like having neither Piccolo nor Vegeta in her house). 

Gohan had the feeling of sitting in a movie. As if in slow motion, he watched as the bowl flew through the air in a wide arc, exactly in the direction of the two mini-warriors. With a loud splash the sticky contents poured over the two, and the bowl put itself over them.

“Wow, that's what I call good aim, darling!” Goku commented suddenly, having appeared inside the door, and seeming to have watched the whole uproar. Before Chichi could throw her husband a vicious look, the upside down bowl as well as the table trembled. A loud crash broke the silence of the room, pottery shards flying everywhere like miniature missiles that the family could only evade thanks to their fast reflexes. On the table stood a mad mini Super-Saiyan, looking like a pudding-smeared firefly. Piccolo sat next to Vegeta with his arms crossed before his chest, and glared at Chichi as furious as Vegeta.

“Wait till I'm big again, woman, then...” The prince hurtled towards Chichi, but in the next second found himself trapped in Goku's iron fist. Wriggling, he tried to free himself.

“You'll never get big anyway, so calm down, Vege... AH!”

Shaking his head, Gohan watched the whole scene until he decided to save his father from the enraged Saiyan. “Watch what you're saying,” he admonished, and expectantly held out his hand. “No wonder if he bites you!”

Sniffling, Goku put Vegeta on to Gohan's hand who still threw the younger Saiyan deathly looks. 

“That hurt!”

“It was supposed to!”

“Sissy,” Piccolo threw in, scornful, and joined Vegeta on his former pupil's hand. “Just take us to Dende, you smart-ass,” he ordered in Goku's direction. 

Sighing, he let off his throbbing hand, and nodded meekly. He grasped his son's arm, and in the next second, they stood before Dende's palace. 

“Gohan, Goku! A blessing you're here! I can't find Piccolo. He disappeared yesterday morning, together with Vegeta, I think. I can't locate them anywhere on Earth” The young Namek ran up to them and wrought his hands, completely distraught, while his worried gaze flitted from one Saiyan to the other. 

Carefully, Gohan held out his open hand. “Found them,” he answered dryly.

Dende's eyes became big as saucers as he spotted his mentor and Vegeta on Gohan's outstretched hand. “Oh dear. What happened to you?”

 

Frowning, Dende crossed his arms before his chest after Piccolo had finished with his report. 

During the older Namek's tale, the worry-lines on Dende's forehead had become deeper and deeper, not boding anything well.

“That's really a tricky situation,” he mumbled.

“But you surely have an idea how we can be turned back, don't you?”

Emphatically, Dende returned Piccolo's hopeful gaze, but then, he shook his head regretfully. “I'm sorry, I, for myself, can't do anything about your situation.” 

“WHAT?”

Dende flinched, pained, confronted with the appalled outcry of three Saiyans and one Namek. Helpless, he shrugged. “I could imagine that the spell is reversed when the artefact – whatever purpose it may have – is destroyed.” 

“Good idea! I'm on my way right now!” Goku's sunny disposition had returned, and spread new hope. 

“And if that doesn't work, we can help along with the Dragonballs.”

“That's how we'll do it, sonny. And now, see ya later!”

“Don't get too close!” Piccolo hastily threw in before Goku could disappear. “Better blow up the whole cave instead of going inside.” 

“I'll be careful.”

Concentrated, Goku stared onto the ground, and brought his middle- and forefinger to his forehead to concentrate on this one point. Every second now, he would vanish. The tension grew. 

Suddenly, Goku lowered his hand again, and questioningly looked at the others. “By the way, where is that cave?”

Stunned silence.

“Idiot. Just concentrate on a dark energy somewhere in the East!” 

“Hehe, all right, Vegeta... ah, there it is. And bye.”

Now, Goku really was successfully gone, and so he never witnesses his friends rolling their eyes.

To be on the safe side, Gohan put Piccolo and Vegeta onto the ground. And not a second too early because suddenly, there was a loud bang, and the two warriors stood before him, returned to their normal size. 

A rush went through the air all of a sudden as Goku re-materialised. “Wow, it worked!”

Of course it did, as if somebody would have doubted Dende's wise advice. However, the two were still smeared with pudding over and over, presenting a rather pitiful image. Nobody dared to laugh though when they caught sight of the look on Vegeta's face. 

“Not one word of this, understood!” the prince hissed. “We'll go take a shower now. Don't you dare disturb us!” With that, he snatched Piccolo by the wrist, and dragged him into the palace.

Had that been a blush on Piccolo's cheeks just now? Perplex, Gohan shook his head. The two wouldn't... they hadn't... Completely befuddled, he looked Dende in the eye who returned his gaze with the same bewilderment, his cheeks beet-red. 

In mutual agreement, they came to the understanding: Yes, they had!

 

A little amused by now, Piccolo followed his loudly swearing lover through the maze-like corridors of the Lookout on the way to Piccolo's rooms.

_ Respect. He still knows the way. _

The prince had been in Piccolo's rooms just the once, and only because to disturb him during his meditation since his Highness had wanted to train with him, but now he headed straight for the spacious rooms as if he was at home there.

Which maybe could be the case very soon, a self-satisfied voice whispered in the back of Piccolo's head, sounding suspiciously like Nehl. 

At the moment though, the Namek didn't have any time to muse about the long way their friendship had come, and how it would take on even more interesting sides in future, because the moment the door to his bedroom closed behind him, Vegeta pounced on him. He suddenly had an armful of sticky Saiyan prince who kissed him hungrily, wrapping his muscular legs tightly around Piccolo's waist. He put his arms around the Namekian warrior's neck, his strong fingers gently massaging the strong muscles there.

“If we don't wash off this damn stuff, we'll stick together,” Piccolo gasped as Vegeta finally pulled back from him, breathing heavily. 

The prince grinned. “Agreed. That will only hurt while dissolving, but isn't any fun.”

“Really? You wanna tell me you're not into something like this, you masochist?” Piccolo returned Vegeta's grin when the other man shook his head no. 

„Not like that.“ For a last time, he kissed his lover before he let go of him. 

Piccolo couldn't take his eyes from Vegeta's burning gaze when he freed himself from his hold, sliding to the ground, and pulling him along in the direction of the bathroom.

And Piccolo followed him willingly. He couldn't help it any more. Vegeta was like a drug for him from which he couldn't get away from, and, if he was honest with himself, he didn't want to get away from it. He knew that someday, he would burn himself on the prince's passion. And he wanted to. He wanted to be devoured by this fire with skin and hair – well, with skin and antenna.

Willingly, he let himself be pulled into the bathroom where Vegeta didn't bother with their soiled garments for very long. Lightning-fast, he first stripped off his own clothes, then he ripped the soggy fabric from his lover's body. They kissed again wildly while Piccolo picked the smaller man up, and carried him over to the shower. Once more, he wrapped his legs around Piccolo's waist, but now, without any obstructing clothes, their hard, burning flesh directly pressed against each other. Much like yesterday, but the feelings coursing through his veins like electricity still were a renewed shock to the Namek. Their aroused moaning was only drowned out by the loud pattering of the hot water raining down on them. Washing was the least on the two men's minds though. A few times, the Namek rubbed himself playfully against Vegeta before he gently let go of him, and put him down. He knelt before the smaller man, slid his hands over Vegeta's flanks, over his rips, down his muscular stomach until he reached his hips, all the while working the hard nipples with his tongue. Vegeta's skin tasted like this disgustingly sweet pudding, but he ignored the taste adamantly to be able to savour the salt of Vegeta's skin underneath.

Vegeta moaned as his lover's hands continued to traverse over his body, trailing over his healing back down to his ass, gripping tightly, while the Namek bend his head to take his erection into his mouth. 

With a stifled cry, Vegeta threw his head back and leant against the cool tiles of the shower in desperate search for stabilisation, the shock of the ice cold stone a crass contrast to the scalding water raining down on them, and to the warm mouth of the Namek surrounding him like an onslaught on his senses which took his breath away, and made him dizzy. Desperately, he clawed his fingers into Piccolo's shoulders, Piccolo's arms the only thing keeping him up. He didn't want to stop, not for anything in the world, but with his last shred of clear mind, he pushed Piccolo's head away from his cock. The Namek looked up at him questioningly out of smouldering black eyes.

“Stop,” the Saiyan gasped shakily. “I want to come with you inside of me.”

A demonic grin spread over Piccolo's striking features after overcoming his initial bafflement. “As you wish, my prince,” he whispered, and the promising note in the dark voice send a shiver through Vegeta's whole body. 

Piccolo grabbed Vegeta's hips, and turned him around and down with gentle force, making Vegeta kneel before him, while he pressed himself against his back. They trembled in need as Piccolo's cock rubbed against Vegeta's ass. He was nervous, but didn't let it show. Instead, he wrapped one arm around Vegeta to bring him, if possible, even tighter against his body, so that not even the water cascading down their bodies could fit between them. The other hand he let slide down Vegeta's flank down to his backside where he indulged in the fantasies of yesterday for a moment, causing his sharp talons to break Vegeta's skin. 

“Oh God!” Vegeta moaned hoarsely, and Piccolo felt the muscles under his fingers contract in anticipation. The Saiyan trembled over his whole body as he suddenly felt Piccolo's breath closely to his ear, hearing his dark chuckle. “Be careful what you wish for. He might hear you.”

“Fuck...”

“That I can do.”

Vegeta let out a helpless whimper as Piccolo pulled his talons from his flesh, letting them slide onward to his opening. 

“Relax,” Piccolo whispered in his ear so that he shuddered again, but he tried to follow the command nonetheless. 

Piccolo buried his face in the crook of Vegeta's neck, and greedily took in his scent while he closed his eyes to better concentrate. A few moments later, he slipped his now short nails (they may both be a little sadistically/masochistically inclined, but he he didn't want to seriously hurt Vegeta) over the puckered flesh of the tight opening.

“What...” Vegeta gasped in surprise when Piccolo entered him effortlessly with one finger. 

Piccolo chuckled behind him. “Clothes or lube, where's the difference in that.”

Vegeta reciprocated Piccolo's chuckle, and was simply glad in this moment for Namek magic powers (what they could do with them in the days to come!).

Piccolo took his time to stretch the older man, first because he felt insecure, and second because he knew he could hurt Vegeta through this. But it was a hard trial. Sweat poured from them in torrents, and Piccolo had to exercise all of his much vaunted patience and composure to not simply surrender to his desire to thrust into the willing, trembling body underneath him. 

By now, Vegeta didn't tremble only out of lust but of impatience. His body was ablaze, and he knew that only Piccolo would be able to extinguish the flames. 

„Get on with it... please...“ he begged desperately when he felt three of the Namek's fingers breaching him. His begging seemed to take seed, because finally, finally the fingers slipped from his body. Before he could register the sudden, surprisingly shocking emptiness inside, the head of the Namek's massive cock pressed against his opening, before it slipped slowly inside of him under demanding pressure. Gasping, he leaned his head against the cold tiles in front of him. It hurt, which was to be expected given Piccolo's size, but it was worth the pain. After he had received the Namek fully inside his body after long, tantalising moments, it got better, his body gradually got used to the intruder.

Breathing heavily, Piccolo pressed his forehead against Vegeta's shoulder, and paused for a minute. Incredible tightness and heat gripped him, and he closed his eyes, overwhelmed, when a wave of lust washed over him, threatening to carry him away and drown him in a sea of ecstasy. Nothing, no conversation with Dende, no involuntary observations of lovelorn couples could have prepared him for this. He thought if he moved even one inch, he would explode right on the spot. The sensations coursing through him were almost too much for his body.

Seemingly minutes passed before he felt capable to continue. He almost completely pulled out of Vegeta, and then he carefully thrust inside of him again. A drawn-out moan was ripped from Vegeta's throat, sounding more like an animalistic growling, and it urged him on to elicit even more of these exciting noises from the prince. The feeling to be inside Vegeta, surrounded by this incredible heat and tightness surpassed what they had shared yesterday by far.

„Piccolo,“ the prince groaned breathlessly while he tried to push himself closer to Piccolo's cooler body to feel him even deeper inside.

Actually, he would have loved to tease the prince a little longer, and stall him a bit, but Piccolo wasn't in any condition to keep up their loveplay for very long himself. With the utmost effort, he forced his body to get it together, and he started to move his hips in slow, hard thrusts. The Saiyan whimpered in his arms, and – completely atypical for the normally so proud prince – begged for more. “Piccolo, please...”

Piccolo softly kissed Vegeta's shoulder, and wrapped one arm tightly around the trembling body. Upping the pace of his movements steadily, he put more of his power inside, forcing Vegeta to rise his own power-levels, turning into Super-Saiyan so that he wouldn't be crushed by the Namek's power. Both men moaned loud and heavy while rushing towards their orgasms. The released power surrounding them like a golden flame, licking at their sweat-slicked skin, reinforced the intensity of their joining many times over. The walls around them shook, the tiles cracked with a soft scrunching, but they didn't notice any of it. 

The Namek felt his climax near with incredible speed, the intensity of his need grew, rose steadily, always reaching for the peak of ecstasy, and in the moment his climax swept him away, he buried his fangs in Vegeta's shoulder. The prince screamed brokenly, and his whole body trembled violently in Piccolo's arms, overrun by a tsunami of ecstasy of almost surreal proportions. Piccolo moaned pleasantly when Vegeta's heavy blood spilled over his tongue while at the same time the twitching muscles of the Saiyan gripped him tighter, almost painfully, trapping him inside Vegeta's heat.

As suddenly as it had taken him with it, the euphoria of his feelings ebbed away, and left his body satisfyingly exhausted so that he could snuggle up to the equally worn out body in his arms, the hot water still steadily raining down on them. Lovingly, he brushed his tongue over the two punctual wounds in Vegeta's neck to stop the bleeding through which he could feel the vibrations of the satisfied purring deep down from Vegeta's throat under his lips.

“For one who hasn't done this before, you did quite a good job,” Vegeta grinned weakly. “You've got potential we should definitely work on.” 

Piccolo grinned against Vegeta's shoulder, but rumbled a „shut up“ in Vegeta's ear while he let himself fall back bonelessly against the wall of the shower, taking the Saiyan in his arms with him where they remained for a long while exhaustedly.

 

At the same time, Goku, Gohan, Dende, and Popo still stood before the Lookout to chat when suddenly, the whole Lookout was seized by a strong energy wave which made everyone stagger. 

“Woah, what's that?” the Saiyan cried out in alarm after he had steadied himself somewhat again. “That came from inside the palace. Something’s wrong with Vegeta and Piccolo!”

“Ah, hehe, don't worry, they're okay,” Dende waved him away, his head beet-red.

Gohan, equally as red as his Namekian friend, grabbed his father's arm, and pushed him away from the palace. “Let's go, dad. Ev'rything's fine now.”

But Goku braced himself stubbornly against the shoving of his son, and looked back at the palace. “Are you sure the two are all right? Maybe this energy wave resulted from a fight, and now they're killing each other in there. After all, Vegeta was really pissed off.”

“Really, don't worry. They're peachy!”

“You sure? So, you know what happened just now?” Uncomprehendingly, Goku looked at his bewildered son.

Sometimes, Gohan really wondered how he ever could have been sired. He shoved a little more firmly. “I'll explain at home.”

“Oh, all right. Bye Dende, Popo.”

And in the next moment, the two Saiyans were gone.

With a loud sigh, Dende slumped against one of the pillars at the entrance, bits of plaster raining down on him from the battered ceiling. “Puh, that'll get really great.”

“You think Vegeta staying here now?” Popo's voice suddenly sounded next to him.

Wearily, God looked at his servant. “You can bet on it. Start topping up the freezer.”

** End **

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There is a Sequel to this if you liked this story. The German version is finished, but I'm working on the English.


End file.
